I'll give you my wish
by AsianBabbii
Summary: 15 year old pop star Hoshina Utau faces with the crisis that she is receiving bad press because of her self centered- Doesn’t think before she talks personality. What her manager Yukari Sanjo decides to do is to send her to Saiyo Middle School.
1. Forewords

I'll give my Wish to you

Forewords:

15 year old pop star Hoshina Utau faces with the crisis that she is receiving bad press because of her self centered- Doesn't think before she talks personality. What her manager Yukari Sanjo decides to do is to send her to Saiyo Middle School to help her to learn how to properly socialize with other people. To her surprised most people in Middle School don't even try to pay attention to her. However one boy Kukai Soma approaches her, Utau thinks lowly of Kukai and ignores him most of the time.

M.A.I.N – C.H.A.R.A.C.T.E.R.S

Utau* H o s h i n a ``

A Pop Star recently receiving bad press

Occupation: Singer/ Middle School Student

Currently Attending: Seiyo Middle School Academy

Chara[s]: Eru & Iru

Kukai* S o m a ``

A Cheerful, helpful, Middle School soccer player

Occupation: Middle School Student

Currently Attending: Seiyo Middle School Academy

Chara[s]: Daichi

M I N O R

Yaya Yuiki; Kukai's childhood Friend [has a Chara; Pepe]

Nadeshiko Fujisaki; Amu, Rima, & Yaya's best friend, twin brother is Nagehiko Fujisaki, is also good friends with Kukai [has a Chara, Temari]

Amu Hinamori; a Good friend of everyone has 4 charas, Ran, Miki, Suu, Dai

Nagehiko Fujisaki; Best friends with Kukai, Ikuto and Tadase, twin sister is Nadeshiko Fujisaki [has a Chara, Rhythm]

Ikuto Tsukiyomi; Cool guy, friends with everyone [Has a Chara, Yoru]

Others will be added –


	2. Chapter 1 Dive into the Past

I'll give my wish to you~ Chapter 1. Diving into the past

"I said I wanted VEAL! Not this weird dry beef or is it lamb!?" I screeched at the incompetent maid. Who did she think she was?! Is she deaf, I wanted veal.

"I'm sorry Miss Hoshina, I'll bring you the veal right a-away" replied the incompetent maid shaking.

Just then, my manager Yukari Sanjo came in as the stupid maid exited. " Utau, what have you done to the poor girl?"

I looked at her in disbelief, that stupid maid was the one who brought me some dried off meat instead of what I ordered. "I just gave her what she deserved..." I said quick wittedly

"And that is?" she said accusingly, "I just told her to get me what I ordered" I replied

She rolled her eyes, and then threw a issue of Colour on my dressing table, I looked at it ad the headlines "**UTAU HOSHINA AT IT AGAIN**"

"Why did you order the head of state to get your coffee?! Said Sanjo

"Head of State? I'm more popular than she is, so therefore she should go under my command!" I said to Sanjo-san. Unbelievable, how could she not understand?!

"Popular or not, she's still head of state! Didn't you parents ever tell you how to behave?!...." she said but soon regretted it...

----

After I said what I had said… I immediately regretted it. Utau walked solemnly out of the room with no expression at all…

** [whenever there are 2 asterisks it means flashback]

"Hmmm, what should I have dinner today…" Yukari said to herself

_**-------- screeeeeechhhhhhhhh **__**" BANG" **_

Yukari immediately ran to wear she heard the sound, and there it was a car crash, then a phone rang, while police and the fire brigade arrived. "Mummy, where are you? I just heard a crash outside the house… I'm scared. I don't know what happened, Mummy please come home…" a young girl said crying over the phone..

"What innocence… I looked through the phone, and finally found the address the victim lived in. I took the liberty of going to the girl and telling her the news, it would be better than the police telling the poor girl…" Yukari thought.

She stopped at a grand house, then rung the doorbell, "hello, Hoshina residence"

"em, I'm Yukari Sanjo, I was a friend of the Hoshina's" She lied [ change in POV's to Sanjo-sans]

The grand gate opened and Yukari walked up the porch, "Hello Ms. Sanjo, Mr. and Mrs. Hoshina are out on a business trip, may I pass on a message?" the woman who looked like the maid said. I told her the news first, her face went blue, but then let me in… "Please... Be subtle, the little miss, really loved her parents…" the maid said. I nodded and followed her into what seemed to be the living room…

"Little Miss… this here is Ms. Sanjo she was a friend of your parents..." the maid said trying to not emphasize the 'was'.

"Oh hi, Ms. Sanjo! I'm Utau Hoshina, how did you know my parents?" she said happily. Feeling sick to my stomach from lying to the maid and the innocent girl, I told them that I wasn't actually their friends… that I had only met them recently…

"What do you mean you met them recently? They're on a business trip in Korea…" the little girl looked confused… The maid looked shocked for a moment but then realized what had happened …

"I'm sorry Miss. Hoshina … I met them when they were in the crash…" I said softly, trying to sound as gentle as I could. "Wha-t crash..." she said about to cry " I only knew how to get here, because you called your mothers mobile" I said

"YOU LIER! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! MUMMY AND DADDY ARE ALIVE! I – don't be-lieve you…" she said crying and hitting me…

-- The day after…

I walked passed a primary school, and saw a little girl sitting by herself, and she was singing?

Looking to your eyes  
there's nothing to hide  
and you're no longer mine  
how could I survive, when you say goodbye  
why do birds still fly apart?

Can't stop the tears from falling  
we used to be so fine  
and you walk in to my life  
I'll try to reach out for you  
Just to be with you  
My heart is breaking

Don't, don't go away  
Baby don't you know I miss you so  
Don't, don't go away  
I've never been on my own before

Can you hear me just take me with you  
So don't, don't go away

Don't, don't go away  
Baby don't you know I miss you so  
Don't, don't go away  
I've never been on my own before  
So want you try to feel my heart beat once more **[ credit to** .com/by2-dont-go-away-track/]

What a sweet young voice… I looked closer and it was the girl who lost her parents just yesterday… Hoshina Utau, I walked into the school because I remembered I was going to show them the glitz and the glamour of the celebrities.

" I will be a famous singer one day!!" little Utau shouted

"My mummy says, whoever says they want to be famous when they grow up is just a BIG FAT BABY!" said one little boy

" Oh really… my.." Utau tried to start the sentence but could not finish it.

" as a matter of fact, Utau has joined Tsukiyomi Entertainment, as a young model and a trainee singer.." I said irrationally, not knowing what I had got into, Utau was shocked, and when we got back to her house, the maid who's name I finally found out was Yua, gave me full permission to let Utau enter the entertainment business.

***

That was when I first met Utau… I think the reason she has gotten so stubborn and bossy was because I spoilt her too much. I think it might be time to send her away for awhile… Just until she has learnt to socialize properly by herself.

I looked all night on the internet, and then finally found a school suitable for her_. "Seiyo Middle School" _

Okay that was bad… Hey Hey I'm new to so I guess it's expected? Sorry for the crappy chapter and the weird filler, I'll get to writing the next chapter with REAL action soon. Please Review ^^


	3. Chapter 2 Peppyness to the MAX!

I'll give my wish to you – Chapter 2 [Peppy-ness to the MAX]

SANJO-san's POV

I called Utau and told her, I was coming over to tell her something… the company had also agreed that it would be a good idea to send Utau to a school so that she can socialise. Ah, here we are.

Utau's POV

Hm. What should I wear? I picked up a pair of skinny leg jeans and a top… nah, too simple. "Ding Dong" Hmm the doorbell that must be Sanjo-san.

"Miss. Hoshina! Miss. Sanjo is here," my maid said.

I walked down and told Yua to make some tea.

"So what brings you here? You know it's a Friday… I don't work on Saturdays," I said to her.

Her face looked slightly nervous, or maybe that was a look of guilt.

"Utau, the company and I, have decided to send you to Seiyo Middle School" she said quickly.

I frowned, "is the company isolating me just because I made a few bad comments?!"

Unbelievable I was the most important asset to them!

"No, Utau nothing like that, you will still be doing your normal promotions, and jobs, but we want to send you somewhere, where you'll make some real friends" Sanjo stated.

She took out a plaited skirt and bag, and it was GREEN?! Yurk! I mean the design was nice and all, but Oh My God, GREEN?! Green is so not my colour! Then she took out a white suit top, okay that was not so bad, then a black suit jacket, and a GREEN TIE. Jeez, what was with this school!? Then last but not least she took out a photo of a boy.

"This is your school uniform, and this boy will be responsible for showing you around school, his name is Kukai Sohma, I think he is a year older then you, which would make him a senior." My manager said sighing.

I took the uniform and the picture and walked upstairs to my room, and let Yua send Sanjo out.

--- NextDay

A limo pulled up from at the front of my house, then the backdoor opened, it was the guy from the picture…Kakyu... Soa? Okay, so remembering names wasn't exactly my forte…

"Yo! Popstar! I'm Kukai your chaperone to the awesome Seiyo Middle School!" KUKAI! That's right….

I twitched. This guy was WAY to peppy to be okay, he must be on something.

I stepped into the car and "DRIVER SPEED IT UP WE HAVE 2 MINUTES TO GET TO CLASS!!!!!!!" the peppy guy said, and **"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"** I screamed, my salon combed hair had gone from sleek straight and shiny to a Hobo's hair! I'm going to get this fool.

--- At School "NO ONE"S POV

"Ahhh! Its Kukai... And who on earth is that girl next to him?" said one.

" … Oh I think it's that spoilt popstar Uta Hoshina?" said another.

"Its Uta-U" mumbled Utau, as she listened in dismay, no one cared that she was there? Even worse, no one knew who she WAS?! "What a no life school" she thought.

"Yo! How was everybody's holiday?" Smiled Kukai~ Kukai was friends with EVERYONE, if anti anything, he was ANTI anti Social.

Well, he was friends with EVERYONE except one…

Yaya Yuiki, he was not just 'friends' with Yaya

"Kukaaiiiiii!!!!!!!" screamed who seemed to be Yaya.

"Oh hey Yaya" Kukai said smiling, "Utau, this is my childhood friend Yaya, Yaya this is Utau Hoshina; you know that pop star you love?"

Childhood friends, most would find it obvious that they'd be dating or betrothed to each other or something, but no. Even after SO many years, around 15 years to be exact, their mothers were in the same ward.

"OMG!!! IT'S UTAUuuuuuuuuuuuu! Can I please have your signature?!" screamed Yaya.

"Gosh, just what I need now, a peppy girl." Utau thought to herself while obligingly autographed Yaya's Special Edition "Merry go around" album.

"Yo, Kukai, what are you doing outside still? Nagi and the others are looking for you… who's this?" Said a guy with blue hair [A/N: okay fan girls do you know who this is?]

"Sup Ikuto, oh her? She's Utau Hoshina; you know that celebrity/pop star? I'll be up in a sec" replied Kukai

By this time, Utau was EXTREMELY frustrated that no one knew her, except this peppy girl.

** Blrrrrrr** said something flying past…

---

Okay, very very very very very boring chappy right? Well I guess its better than the one before... XD~ Yes Yes Ikuto made his appearance, but whether or not he's gonna end up with someone is up to me ^^, no not even my friends will know what will happen. Did you like that Blrrrrrr thing I added? You guys can guess all you want, but you have to wait until the next chapter and find out what happens. Also about the uniform, it's plaited but it's like the Seiyo Elementary school uniform except in green [like Kukai's tie] and the jacket is like Kukai's too. Please review or Favourite ^^


	4. Chapter 3 My Dear Angel, My Dark Devil

My Dear Angel, My Dark Devil

As Utau walked inside the classroom she noticed that the classroom itself was a happy and cheery place.

Utau's POV

"Souma-kun what took you so long?" asked a guy with long dark purple hair.

What a weirdo. He's so polite too, now that I think of it I recognise him from somewhere? Then a girl also with long purple hair walked in. She was in the same uniform as me, not like that strange peppy girl before, Utau thought.

"Nadeshiko-san!" whined Yaya, "looky, Utau Hoshina came to your school!"

"Please to meet you, I'm Fujisaki Nadeshiko" she greeted. Oh my, another polite one. Hmm. isn't she that girl who I saw at Paris in that Japanese Dancing competition?!

"The pleasure is all mines." I replied.

"Hey Yaya-chan, don't you have to go back to Seiyo Elementary, Rima-san, and Amu-chan will be worried." She concluded. After that, Peppy girl stilled whined, but in the end dancy girl got rid of her. Thank the heavens. Then a weird looking guy walked in.

"Hello, I'm Amakawa Sensei, but you can all call me Tsukasa." The weird blond guy said. Ohh I get it, he's supposed to be our teacher. Hmm, I must say he smiles so much… so evil looking.

After school, I was really tired, so I called my chauffer and went home. As I trotted upstairs I heard, a noise, no in fact it sounded like two things flying around… Hmm. When I got into my room I found to eggs on my bed. One was pink and white, and the other Purple and black. Then they shook. What the hell!? I quickly moved back but slowly moved towards them. Then BING. Out came two random dolly like things… Gosh so this is what they mean when they say school stress.

" EEEEshishishishishishi. Ohaiyo" said this weird voice. I turned around… and oh it was Shugo Charas.

" You don't look very surprised" said the EIIIIISHIHSIHSIHISISHII one.

"Hm. I'm not surprised. So whats your name?" I said smiling… wait did I let out a smile? Shugo Charas…

"Names, Iru. The awesome one" smiled Iru

"Ohaiyo gosaimasu, I'm Eru" said this other Chara, with lines as her eyes.

" Well, what are you guys supposed t be? Angel and Devil?" I laughed, what a joke.

" Actually yes, we represent Utau-chan's angelic side and mischievous side." Said the retarded angel

no one's POV

Just then, someone knocked on the door. Utau went to get the door when a chara with a star on his forehead flew in.

Utau was not stunned to see non other then mister happy himself. She sighed to herself. She cursed her housekeeper for letting him in without telling her.

" Yo! I'm Daichi, pleaseeee to meet youuuuu" Daichi chimed on and on and on and on, about him and Kukai's life.

Eru soon fell a asleep, " so much for a angel" Utau thought while playing her playstation Mario cart.

And then she lost… she was furious inside but then reached out to shake Kukai's hand and nearly broke his knuckle while angry. Then Kukai realized, _**never **_mess with a spoilt brat.

They then played Singstar, so Utau wanted to do a single one. She sang Merry Go Round by Mai Hoshimura. The charas and Kukai clapped to beat.

When she finished singing, Kukai searched … and then found the song, Wrong Again and Again by Nicholas Teo …

" _What can be redeemed? You simply refuse to say._

_I could only guess, but my guesses were all wrong._

_Tears irrigated this sorrow, hopelessness is the comfort that you bequeathed on me._

_Why am I being punished for your lies?_

_You may as well simply pierce me with a knife._

_I can suffer pain again and again, while you can do wrong repeatedly._

_I am not happy, but I don't shirk away - all for the promise that has lost its truth._

_I look to one side and let you live, yet you intentionally test the limits of my generosity._

_Why must you disclose even the white lies?_

_Love or pain, they are intertwined; sorrow and me, we are inseparable._

_The sickening tiredness, framed a black mood,_

_All the pain and injuries cannot be vanquished._

_Tears bring forth more tears, betrayal is another form of your "comfort"._

_Your perfect excuses, my innocently-shed tears._

_You may as well use arrows to pierce me._

_Even if I do not look back, this tragedy rushes towards me._

_I'd rather that you destroyed everything, don't leave behind a vast plain of burning flames._

_The freedom I gave you has consumed me,_

_The love you gave me was like a length of rope –_

_But you let go and tied me up._

_I am not happy, but I don't shirk away - all for the promise that has lost its truth._

_Why must you disclose even the white lies?_

_Why do you refuse to utter even the white lies?__"_

As Kukai finished a small tear slid down his face but was wiped away for no one to see. Or not?

He smiled at Utau, who was… well overwhelmed by Kukai's singing ability.

"Hey Kukai, how come you don't sing like that at home? At home you sing like a broken record" Daichi joked. Kukai rushed up to Daichi at ruffled his hair messily.

"Such sadness was put into that song… does Kukai have a dark past?" thought Utau, however seeing Kukais laughing face made her brush thought. To her there was no way mister happy would be sad… It just wasn't possible.

[A/N : Sighh I'm making Utau so stubbornnn :L]

"Hey Utau, lets go get ice cream!" suggested Kukai with the hugest smile EVER! Eru and Iru begged Utau so much that she gave in.

at the ice cream stand –

Kukai got a mint choc, Utau got a mango, Iru, chocolate fudge, Eru Fairy Floss, and Daichi had lemon sorbet.

They all discussed about Kukai and him having not started on his Science Project which is tomorrow!

" hey Utau you have a bit of ice cream on your face." Said Kukai

" Hmm?"

Kukai then grabbed a hanky out and rubbed off the stain on Utau's face…

" thankyou" she said smiling, while blushing a bit

-

Nehh. Yes yes I haven't updated in quite awhile XD . But ohwell :L. Kukai cried abit… so sadddd  I wonder why he was crying. No I'm not just trying to lure you guys into reading it, its actually because I haven't thought why yet :L:L

Well Byebyee (:

AsianBabbii aka. Amanda signing off :)


End file.
